The Affair
by sarahyyy
Summary: It wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted a life full of surprises, I wanted a life that look forward to instead of dreading it. I soon found what I always wanted, in a guy I never expected. His name is Draco Malfoy. Oneshot Dramione. R & R please!


**THE AFFAIR**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, don't you know that I don't even own a big black cat?

This fic is for **SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**.

She requested a post Hogwarts, **DMHG** fic that isn't fluffy.

So, without further delay, I present to you, "The Affair"!

* * *

Normal is not a word that could have been found in my dictionary in my earlier days.

My life has never been normal. When I was eleven years old, I received a letter telling me that I've been accepted in the magical school of Hogwarts. I was happy, I really was. But I couldn't help wanting a normal life. Life without magic, stress, fears and insults. But somehow, I managed to cope with it all.

In Hogwarts, I was the star student, the teacher's pet, and most of all -- I was Harry Potter's best friend. Being Harry's friend gave me the privilege to go on all his adventures. Life in Hogwarts was never normal, everyday brought us new surprises, and surprisingly, I love that. I love the surprises that life brought me.

In our seventh year, Harry, Ron and I managed to defeat Voldermort and his gang of death-eaters. For a period of time after that, we were on the papers everyday. Everyone person in the wizarding world knew of us. 'The Golden Trio' was what we were called. How I miss the good old days…

After Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I went our separate ways. I thought that would change my life. I thought that I would finally become normal. I became a healer at St. Mungo. But when I discovered a potion that could save people from the 'Avada' curse, I became famous again… I was dubbed the best healer in the wizarding world.

Then, all of the sudden, I met Harry. He just came one day. We dated for a month and then, Harry proposed. I was happy and shocked and surprised all at the same time. I agreed, of course. My life changed tremendously and we were on 'The Daily Prophet' everyday… I didn't mind, because I had Harry.

Harry meant everything to me. He was sweet to me; we went on countless outings and dates. And all of the sudden, he proposed.

How could I say no to him?

We were happily married, but it didn't last long. Our relationship soured after our second anniversary. The passion and the love we once had, was gone. I didn't feel anything for him anymore, and vice versa. We lived our lives as a couple based on a routine. Everyday, we would wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner and go to bed. That was it.

It wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a life full of surprises, I wanted a life that look forward to instead of dreading it. I soon found what I always wanted, in a guy I never expected. His name is Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. My arch enemy in Hogwarts…

Draco Malfoy. The one person who insulted my intelligence and my heritage…

Draco Malfoy. The name that would haunt me in my sleep…

Draco Malfoy. The one that I had fallen head over heels in love with...

You are probably wondering how I fell in love with him, right? The thing is, I'm not. I was never in love with him. Sure, I lusted after him, I wanted him, but I wasn't in love with him. I never could be…

He added surprises to my life like sprinkles on a plain cake. Everyday was a mystery. He would turn up in different places, do different things… Everyday without fail, I would see him. And everyday without fail I would cheat on Harry.

It was like a new routine. I woke up, I went to work, I met Draco, I go home to Harry… I never liked routines ruling my life, but this was different. This routine made my life whole.

But, after all these, I still…somehow, somewhere, love Harry…

And so, as I lay in Draco's bed, in Draco's arm, I think about how everything has been, how I could have…maybe, _evaded_ it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this fic, you wouldn't mind taking some more time to review it, wouldn't you? Come on, you **_KNOW_** you **_WANT_** to... 


End file.
